


Luna's Star

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: The three of them stargazed a lot together.
Relationships: Childhood Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Luna's Star

Kento, Touma, and Luna. They spent all day playing together. The three Musketeers. The three Fairy Godmothers (from Sleeping Beauty). The three little pigs. Goldilocks and the three bears (Luna would switch between playing as Goldilocks and Mama Bear during that story). They all liked acting out the books and having adventures.  
At the end of the day, especially in the summer, they would camp out in the backyard, sleeping in tents (unless it was too cold and/or rainy).  
They would stay up looking at the stars.  
"That one's prettiest," Luna declared one night.  
"Which one?" Touma asked.  
"That one! See it's brighter than the others," Luna pointed at the sky.  
"So it being brightest makes it prettiest?" Kento reasoned.  
"Yeah."  
"I like that one more, though," Kento decided, pointing at a star nearby that wasn't as bright.  
"Why?"  
"It's pretty too."  
"Well the brightest star is mine because it's prettiest," Luna claimed.  
The kids slept in the next day, having stayed up late talking about pretty stars.

Kento was sitting on the front steps of Touma's shop. It was late again, and the store was closed.  
"What are you doing here?" Touma asked, opening the door. "You can come in, you know."  
"I know," Kento replied. He looked at the sky. A few stars were starting to appear. "Touma...do you remember when we would stargaze together as kids? Just in your backyard."  
"Yeah," Touma replied.  
"Remember how we would sleep in tents like we were camping?" Kento asked, wondering if Touma actually remembered or was just blindly agreeing.  
Touma nodded. "Kind of."  
"Only kind of?" Kento bit his lip.  
"I mean- I barely remember what I had for breakfast today," Touma laughed. Kento smiled.  
"Let's just look at the stars," Kento decided.  
"Okay."  
It was a nice moment.  
Kento looked for the brightest star.  
Luna's star.


End file.
